Lilac Bathrobe
by WhoLockFanGirl
Summary: The Doctor walks in on Amy. *WARNING* SMUT rated M for a reason.


Amy turned the faucet on the large ornate porcelain bathtub, and left the bathroom.

The Doctor looked up from his screen and buttons in the console room to see Amy walking delicately down the stairs in a lilac bathrobe. "Doctor, I'm going to go and take a bath" The Doctor tried to listen to her words but was distracted by the sight of her long dainty fingers slightly tugging at the tie around her waist.

"Doctor?" The Doctor broke out of his trance and looked up at Amy's lightly freckled face. "Yes of course. Bath, you. Um, see you later then." The Doctor glanced away from Amy fast enough to hide the full effect of his blush but he was not quick enough to hide the light pink tinge that preceded it. Amy nodded and smiled slyly at the Doctor then turned back towards the bathroom.

The TARDIS was a large complicated machine with many rooms and corridors, many of which the Doctor himself had yet to explore. The Doctor seemed to think the TARDIS similar to the Room of Requirement from the Harry Potter series, one of his favorite earth book collections, the room he needed seemed to just appear when he wanted it. At this particular moment what the doctor really needed was the loo.

The doctor didn't think anything of where he was going and pushed the door open while humming the tune of an old Gallifreyan lullaby that he had meant to teach Amy weeks ago. When the Doctor looked up he was astonished to see a head of red hair cascading over the edge of the large bathtub. Amy had been listening to her iPod so she did not hear the Doctor enter.

The Doctor meant to turn around and leave the bathroom, but his body wouldn't listen. He just stood there. Frozen, in the doorframe. The Doctor tried to leave the room again, only this time his feet did move. Forward. The Doctor was making his way closer and closer to the back of the bathtub, wanting only one thing; to touch those ginger locks, to run his fingers through her hair. The Doctor took another step forward, cautiously, yet still reaching towards her. The Doctor was close enough now where he could touch her, stroke her hair, through the water he could see her chest, and the tops of her knees.

Amy moved, and the Doctor retreated his arm. Amy reached for her iPod to change the song. When she lifted the device, she could see her Doctor's face reflected in the glass. _What a naughty boy, sneaking in while I'm having a bath _she thought. Amy decided to let the Doctor think she hadn't noticed for a bit longer, let him think he was getting away with it.

Minutes passed and the Doctor was able to regain control of his legs, he turned on his heel to leave the room, Amy heard him withdrawing and quickly made a move. "You don't have to leave quite yet Doctor." The Doctor halted where he stood, how long had Amy known he was in the room with her? Would she be mad? What could he say? The words that eventually bubbled to his lips were quite profound.

"What do you mean?" He probably appeared as some blundering idiot to Amy. Amy looked up from the bubbles in the tub innocently, "Well, you're already here, and I'm sure you've already looked, so why not stay?" The Doctor definitely wanted to stay but he wasn't quite sure he wanted to know what staying would lead to. "Come here Doctor, you don't have to stand behind me the whole time, let me see your 900 year old face." The Doctor quickly complied with Amy's request. "There you are beautiful," and with that Amy's hand came reaching up out of the bath and grabbed the Doctor by his bowtie.

The Doctor's face flashed surprise as Amy grabbed his bowtie, but he allowed it to happen. The Doctor and Amy's faces were inches from each other; Amy could feel the Doctor's breath on her cheeks. "Amy, I don't…" the Doctor began but was quickly silenced by the feeling of Amy's perfect lips moving against his suddenly. And the Doctor's lips were moving back, they fit together perfectly.

The Doctor could feel Amy's slender fingers working to remove the bowtie, but he did nothing to stop her, in fact the Doctor knelt next to the tub so Amy would not have to stretch her neck to kiss him.

Amy broke the kiss to take a breath, the Doctor kissed down her neck and on her collarbone. "You know Doctor, this really isn't fair," the Doctor grunted into the crook of her neck, "hmm?" Amy sighed, "Well you see, I was undressed when you got here, and you just have so many clothes on." The Doctor was way ahead of her reaching for the buttons on his shirt and slipping out of his suspenders, his bowtie already thrown haphazardly on the floor somewhere by Amy.

Finally his shirt was off, he kicked off his shoes and slid his jeans toward the floor. Amy reached out and gently rubbed the bulge in his boxers before sliding those down too. The Doctor climbed into the tub with Amy and leaned forward to continue kissing her alternating between her lips, her ears, and her neck and collarbone. Amy put her hands on the Doctor's knees and he leaned forward and began to caress her breasts. Amy moaned into the Doctor's mouth.

The Doctor could feel his groin tighten. His hands left Amy's chest and slide down her perfect stomach, getting closer and closer to her heat. The Doctor moved his kisses down Amy's neck as her breathing grew heavier. Suddenly Amy felt a finger enter her, she gasped, then relaxed as the Doctor entered another finger. "unf, _Doctor_" Amy almost growled.

The Doctor looked up at Amy, he was tired of waiting, and she seemed to look like she was too. "Are you sure Amy? What about Rory?" The Doctor hated to bring up Amy's ex-husband but he wanted to make sure she was positive she wanted to do this. Amy rolled her eyes, "Yes I'm sure, _Rory _left _me _I don't owe him anything." The Doctor was glad to hear this; he leaned down and lightly kissed Amy, "Okay."

The Doctor slid into Amy, she gasped at his size. The Doctor waited for Amy to adjust. She nodded to the Doctor to let him know he could continue. The Doctor continued to pump in and out of Amy, slowly speeding up. "DOCTOR" Amy began to shout, "Amy" the doctor grunted. Amy braced herself on the tub. The Doctor could feel her muscles clench, causing his own to tighten. Amy and the Doctor came together, a moment of complete bliss.

The Doctor stood up to get out of the tub and reached a hand down to Amy. Amy stood and then the Doctor lifted her up into his arms bride style. The Doctor carried Amy back to his room and laid her on the bed, lying down beside her. Amy turned her head and faced the Doctor as he stared up toward the ceiling. "Doctor?" Amy reached her hand out and traced the muscles in his arm. "Yes Pond?" The Doctor turned his head towards Amy and met her stare. "Doctor, I love you." The Doctor leaned in towards Amy and touched his forehead to hers, "And I you." The Doctor kissed Amy slightly as she fell asleep within his strong arms.


End file.
